


Until Then

by frustrataed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: A captive has been brought to the ship and Kylo hides his identity from you. Maybe it's because he knows how you'll react when you find out who he is.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Until Then

Kylo’s sudden little trip to Jakku was successful, after all. At least that’s what you’ve been told. A man who will lead him to Luke Skywalker has been brought to the ship but your brother refuses to tell you his name or under what circumstances he was captured. It’s unusual of him to keep secrets from you, you’re one of the people he has come to trust after staying by his side for so long. 

This was never your choice, however, Kylo forced you to join him. He played with your head successfully enough to convince you to leave the Resistance. You sacrificed yourself for the sake of the people you loved the most, in order to protect them. Also, you’ve come to accept it, Ben is long gone, but a part of him is still in Kylo, a part that sometimes shows you solely. You love your brother but you never agreed with his plans and visions. Though aware, he always still consults you. You can’t understand why he wanted to keep you close to him, even after your refusal to fight his battles. 

Against orders, you manage to convince Captain Phasma to reveal the man’s identity to you. She knows the risk she’s taking, you both do, but curiosity has gotten the best of you. You promise Phasma that even things go to hell and Kylo finds out, you will never involve her name in any way. You take her aside into one of your private rooms, making sure you’re not seen. Her voice is as low as possible when she starts talking.

“He served as a pilot in the New Republic and as of now, he’s a member of the Resistance. I was informed that he can provide the Order with useful information about Skywalker’s location. He is-”

You don’t hear anymore, there’s no need to. His name flies out of your lips like a feather, soft, carried away before disappearing in the sky. You throw Phasma a pleading look.

“Phasma, can you take me to him?” 

She shakes her head, checking something on her watch.

“This is a punishable action, worse than revealing confidential information. I can only tell you that he is to be interrogated by Commander Ren.”

You thank her before storming off. You know exactly where he’s kept. But before you do, there’s someone you need to meet.

When you enter the dimly lighted room, your eyes fall on the man tied down in one of those infamous bed-like things your brother uses for prisoners. His handsome face is covered in a few bruises, as blood runs down the left side of his head. Kylo turns to look at you, standing up from his seat.

“Is this why you didn’t want to tell me? Because it’s _him_?” You ask bitterly, walking further into the room. Poe can see you now, your long hair falling to your sides, the eyes that he has missed so much, eyes full of life, eyes that betrayed not only him but everyone back in the base.

“y/n, I thought I’d never see you again! Please do tell your brother that I am a tough boy and I don’t give up easily. His attempts to make me speak will be, let’s say, fruitless.” 

You can’t seem to find the strength to reply to him, you let guilt and anger consume you completely. You are mad at yourself, for not trying to contact him, for not being able to tell him the truth, for trying to forget all the moments you shared together. You focus on your brother instead, who seems unfazed by your sudden appearance, as if he expected this to happen. You can’t see him to confirm it, but you know Kylo well enough to imagine his emotionless face behind the stupid mask.

“You should be thanking me for not wanting to upset you, sister. But since you found your way here, you may actually have the pleasure to help.” No. You will never _ever_ try to hurt Poe. 

“I had no idea the man you’ve risked your life for is the best pilot in the Resistance. Glad to have you on board. Comfortable?” 

“Not really.”

Tears start forming in your eyes. The scene you have to watch is horrible, worse than any of the nightmares you’ve been having, worse than any scenario you’ve created in your head. You know what Kylo is capable of, you’ve witnessed awful things during your stay with him. Him hurting Poe can be done in the blink of an eye.

“I’m impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.” 

“You might want to rethink your technique.” 

Your brother is furious, you can sense it. He’s quit playing around, he wants answers right now. Kylo raises his hand as he walks closer to Poe. You know exactly what he’s going to do and you’re not planning to stay passive. 

“Ben, don’t, please!” You try to grab his arm but he’s faster. You’re suddenly choking on air, your hands placed around your throat instinctively.

“Wh- what are you doing to her? Stop, stop it!” You can hear Poe uselessly shaking in his seat, trying to break free.

“I ordered you to stay away from this, y/n, and you just saw it as another chance to disobey me. I will not be as merciful from now on, sister.”

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you,” Poe says in an attempt to catch Ren’s attention. And it’s working because the invisible rope around you soon loosens. You fall on your knees, gasping for air.

“Where is it?” Your brother shouts as he uses the force to get an answer out of the pilot. Poe screams in pain, trying to resist and fight the pain, trying to keep his mind and mouth shut, hoping that he will stop. But he doesn’t.

You try to use the force to enter Ben’s mind, to try to place your thoughts in him, try to convince him to change his mind and find another way. He notices, of course, and spares you one last glance before going back to Poe.

“Dare try anything else on me, sister, and I _will_ find another way to get the map. But after killing him, for he’ll no longer be useful.”

It doesn’t take long for Poe to finally give in. As soon as Kylo gets the information, he quickly walks out of the room, not caring about either of you. He has to move quickly, be faster than the Resistance. 

You stand up on your feet, running towards Poe. You caress his head, placing a kiss on his head.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so so-”

“It’s not your fault…” He groans as he closes his eyes in pain. “You haven’t changed at all. Still beautiful, even though the light suits you better.”

You both let out a weak laugh. Fuck, you’ve missed him. You miss your parents, your friends…What are you doing here, enslaved to fear?

“I’ll help you get out of here, quick, before someone comes.”

“Why did you betray us? Why, I mean, everything was fine, _we_ were fine-”

_Slave to fear._

You try to put your thoughts in order as you undo Poe’s bounds, willing to use the force if needed.

“I did not betray you, Poe, please don’t…Don’t say that…I know my brother, when he said he was going to kill you at first chance he got, I knew it was not just a threat. I could see the future and I didn’t want me to be the reason you die! He wanted me to join him so I did it to protect you, but I never turned to the dark side, I never…Here, I got you.” 

You help him stand up, placing one of his arms around your shoulders. You don’t have much time.

“You should have stayed, you should have stayed with me, with _us_ and we would have fought together, no threat is big enough to scare me, y/n…Please come with me now, I can’t leave you again, I can’t lose you…”

You shake your head as you both walk out, making sure nobody’s in the corridor.

“It’s alright, Poe, I’m alright and you’re not dead. He could have killed you but he didn’t because he made a promise. As long as I stay here, he’ll keep his word, I know it.” 

You look up to see an armed stormtrooper running towards you. You take a small blaster out of your pocket, ready to shoot him down but he immediately takes his mask off, causing you to sigh in relief.

“It’s me, it’s me!”

“FN-2187, you scared the shit out of me!”

“FN what?” Poe is confused, everything’s moving too fast for him to follow. You ignore his question, focusing on the other man.

“I’ll try to slow them down in case you get noticed. Be safe, both of you.”

Poe pulls away from you, a worried expression on his face.

“You’re coming with us, y/n!” He insists, taking your hand in his, not wanting to let you go. Not again.

A weak smile forms on your lips. You wish you could simply just drop everything and escape, go back to your parents, to the man you loved the most. But this love is what keeps you here, you love him too much to put his life in danger.

“I’m sorry, Poe, I can’t. FN will make you sure you both get out safely.”

“I’ll come back for you, I promise, I fucking promise…” Poe growls. He’s angry that he can’t convince you, he understands your fears but he can’t bring himself to accept it. When he gets a second chance, he’ll come back for you, he’ll hurt Kylo Ren himself if he has to, a small price to pay for all the emotional pain you’ve been through, he believes.

“I think we should get going…” The stormtrooper says to Poe you both nod. You want to hold him in your arms, kiss him, tell him you love and miss him but you know such words will keep him back and you don’t want that. There’s no time for sentiments, he has to get out of the ship alive…

“It was good to see you, Dameron.”

“Good to see you too, love.”

Poe is a man of word. You know he’ll come back and when he does, you’ll be ready. Until Then.

**Author's Note:**

> TROS never happened, I said what I said.


End file.
